Until Life Do Us Part
by Cerberuswaltz
Summary: At the end of 'Corpse Bride' where does Emily go? Why, to Halloween Town, of course! But, what happens when she meets Jack Skellington, revered pumpkin king? And what about Sally? Oh, the drama! Rated K for now. Temporary hiatus to rewrite
1. This is Halloween, My Fair Emily

"Until Life Do Us Part"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own **Corpse Bride**, of course. It would only belong to that genius,

Tim Burton! Or **The Nightmare Before Christmas**. Damn they are so good.

A/N: Hello! This is just a short story, somewhat of a cross-over, of Corpse

Bride and Nightmare Before Christmas. When Emily is free, she ends up

in a most unexpected place; but where? And how will it all turn out? Change

from Vincent/Emily fics, as well as Jack/Sally fics. First chapter is short!

--Chapter I, "This is Halloween, My Fair Emily"

"Now, you've set me free," Emily whispered to herself as she neared

to the doors of the church. She wanted to say those words for so long. And now,

she was able to. She didn't want to look back; the pain would be too much. Though

she was free, she still wanted a husband, a someone to spend her life with. Alas, it

must not of meant to be. After all, who could love someone who is dead?  
The moonlight reflected off the tile and the silver handles of the door, and

Emily knew she was closer; but to where, she was unsure. It didn't really matter, anyway.

It seemed like the right thing to do. She would maybe never exist, and that would mean

she wouldn't feel the pain anymore. As she reached the doors, she felt her body become

light, and somewhat warm. And then, she was taken . . .

--Halloween Town

"Jack!" the Mayor had called, "Jack!"

The Mayor ran through all the town looking for Jack Skellington, king of Halloween.

The news the Mayor had was quite important, and he needed Jack to know. As he

grew near the fountain, he heard a reply to his calls.

"Yes, Mayor?" Jack said, appearing from behind the serpent of the fountain.

"Oh, Jack, you don't know how happy I am to see you! We have a new comer,

possibly, to our town! What should we do, Jack?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack said with enthusiasm, "We welcome them with bone-chilling

terror!"

The Mayor's face, which was on it's 'saddest' look, clicked, then spun to his 'happy'

face, and he nodded then went to spread the news. "This will be the best welcome in

a long while!" Jack said after the Mayor left, raising his hands in the air. And was it

going to be, ever.

---later---

After preparing for the arrival, the town had become full of bustle and, as sad is it

was, life. Not too soon after, the main gate to Halloween Town opened, and the clicking of heels on the stone pavement was heard. Beads from her dressed dragged and made a calming sound, and the moonlight let of a certain glow from the silver of her dress.

Jack stared at what stood before him; a 'terror' like he had never seen before . . . well, at least, before **_she_** went . . .

-------End of First Chapter; sorry it was so short!

A/N: Woot! Well, I hope I did okay . . . I'm sorry it's not that good, and it may

be OOCness, but I'll try to do better. Just imagine Jack being himself, and you

got it… eh? Ha ha! Second chapter, coming up! Reviews are apreciatted, but you

don't have too! Just go easy, I'm no good at this!


	2. Jack's Sting

UNTIL LIFE DO US PART: CHAPTER 2, "Jack's Notes"

----kweh!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nightmare Before Christmas", "Corpse Bride",

or anything else in this fic but the songs. Kinda . . .

A/N: Okay, the update is here! Yeah! Andthere won'tbe singing in this chapter,

woot! Not yet, anyway . . . Okay, I'm done… excuse my language… anyway,

I'm so happy, BUT this Chapter will be short, too. So, peshaw, yeah . . .

**Jack's Thoughts**

_Emily's Thoughts_

$Song$

Chapter 2, "Jack's Sting"

She entered the town with such grace, but the look on her face was confusion.

She looked around to see all the citizens of Halloween Town with grins on their faces,

smiles, or just plain happy. The first to greet her was Zero, who flew up and barked in

a friendly type tone. "Welcome to Halloween Town!" the Mayor called. She looked up.

---Later—

Every one had gotten to know Emily, and they loved her. She warmed up a little,

and in the first time since she met Victor, she had forgotten about him, though not completely

erased from her mind. Jack, though, had not met her yet.

**Who is she? She looks like Sally . . . the eyes, the hands . . .**

Sally… that name burned… it had only been a month, around August, when she was taken

from him . . . that memory . . .

-Earlier-

You would think the doctor would have been smart, but he did something that

was dumb, and that Jack could never get over . . .

"Those roasting days in the summer won't affect us anymore! Just think, we can

get more work done for Halloween!" the doctor explained, showing Jack a large

object covered in a sheet.

"If it helps us make Halloween even more terrifying than it is, then let's see!"

Jack said, giddy like a school girl. Well, not really. But he was excited.

Sally came up beside Jack and slipped her hand in his. He looked down and smiled

at her, knowing she had confidence that her boyfriend could make Halloween better

then last! He squeezed her hand then looked back at Dr. Finklestein, who uncovered

his creation; a large fan.

"My, doctor . . . it's quite large. Won't it be dangerous?" Jack asked, a little uneasy

of the size. It was even taller than Jack himself!

"Nonsense!" the doctor replied, "It's pure genius! The bigger it is, the better the breeze!

Igor, flip the switch!"

Igor limped over to the switch and flipped it; just then, the fan started faster and faster,

and things began to go towards it… Just then, Jack realized that the doctor must of

put the fan in the wrong way, and he became overfilled with worry. "Doctor!" Jack

called, "It's not right!"

The doctor called, "Huh? What'd you say, my boy?"

Jack called a little louder, but it was no use; so he took a few steps toward the doctor.

He repeated his message, and the doctor noticed, too, so he called for Igor to turn it

off.

"Jack!" cried Sally; and to his horror, she was on the ground, being sucked towards

the fan, her nails digging into the floor, trying to hold onto something. "SHUT IT OFF!"

Jack demanded, now in a fit of fury. He began to walk towards Sally without going into the fan himself. Jack yelled to shut it off again. Igor finally heard, but before he could, Sally was

taken in, and . . . .

----kweh

A knock came at his door, and Jack got over slowly and answered it. "Why,

hello, Mayor." Jack said, stepping aside and allowing him to come in. "Jack, this new

girl is perfect! This Halloween will be a horror show!"

"I'd hope so." Jack replied, placing his hands to his sides. And the Mayor explained

about her; how she was looking around, trying to decide if she would stay.

Maybe Jack would get to know her… anything to make him forget…

---Dream

"Sally?" he called . . . . "This isn't happening."

--End of Chapter 2—(singing in his dream next chapter! WOOT!)

A/N: Sorry it was SHORT! I just wanted to clear Sally and Jack's relationship.

So I guess you can figure what happened. Jack even sings next chapter! WOOT!

And I do promise, chapter 3 will be longer!


End file.
